When a high performance motor vehicle is at a dynamic curb ride height, high pressure regions are generated on tire surfaces exposed to free-stream airflow. These include but are not necessarily limited to surfaces outboard of the front bumper fascia and below the underbody forward of the tire. These high pressure regions generate a positive lifting force acting upon the motor vehicle.
When the motor vehicle experiences a forward pitch through braking, throttle reduction and/or road inputs, the front nose or splitter of the performance vehicle moves toward the ground, increasing negative lift (“downforce”). The resulting rapid change in front tire grip in proportion to rear tire grip results in a phenomena of high pitch sensitivity that reduces vehicle stability, driver confidence and peak cornering speed.
Rapid changes in front tire grip may also be experienced at other times. For example, when a high performance motor vehicle is traveling in a direction different than its longitudinal axis (“yaw”), an increase in vehicle lift is experienced. More specifically, when the free stream air travels at an angle with respect to the longitudinal axis over the fascia, hood and other body components and into the wheel wells, lift is generated. The net effect is reduced vehicle stability, reduced driver confidence and reduced peak cornering speed.
This document relates to a new and improved side splitter and a new and improved splitter assembly incorporating a dive plane feature for improving stability and peak cornering speed of a motor vehicle.